Headphones
by EuphoricalMusicalTieDyeRainbow
Summary: Haru is having a surprisingly rough day. It's up to her e-pal to save her from the depths of self-pity! Dedicated to samuraistar, who helped me find my own epically awesome e-pal in the epically awesome Yarningchick. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle with me please! (Note:used to be ElvisRules41; changed my pen name.)


Dedicated to samuraistar, who helped me find my own personal totally awesome e-pal in the epic **TCR **writer Yarningchick.

* * *

><p>Haru groaned and flopped down on her bed, finally allowing the tears to flow. She had had a surprisingly rough day, what with Hiromi being sick that day, Machida constantly badgering her and asking her to go out with him, being chased by a dog to <em>and<em> from school, and missing Muta at the Crossroads _because_ of the dog chasing her. She glanced at her laptop and smiled slightly. **'I'll write to Mandy; she _always_ knows what to say.'**

She turned on to the computer and logged into her email account, surprised that her e-pal had beaten her to the punch. She opened the email and began reading:

_"My e-pal senses are tingling! Something is wrong with Mon amant de chat préféré!* Well, my senses and the fact that your mother emailed me a couple of seconds ago saying that you looked like a cracking dam waiting to unleash a flood of tears. My words, not hers. She worded it differently; less dramatically. So, to cheer you up, I have gone through my vast music library and provided you with what we Americans call 'a feel good song'. These are used to, again, as we say in America, 'heal your feels'. Hope you enjoy!_

_Your **totally** amazing e-pal and music doctor,_

_Raven"_

**'That Mandy'**, she thought as she smiled. **'She does despise her name.'** She put on her ear buds and clicked on the song.

**Oo-woah-oh**

**Oo-woah-oh**

**Uh-oh-oo-woah-oh**

**She gave it her best  
>She tried to fit in<br>She tried to be cool  
>But she never could win<br>Her mom says she's great  
>The kids think she's weird<br>Honestly she wish she could disappear**

Haru's eyes snapped open. The song had barely even started, and it was already hitting a little too close to home!

**Why you try, try to be like the rest of them  
>When you know there's so much more within<br>There's only one you  
>Here's what ya' gotta do<strong>

**Whoa, whoa...**  
><strong>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Love, love's coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Love, love's coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones<strong>

**'_That could be true_'**, thought Haru. **'_If you really like love songs_'.**

**He gets in his car  
>He falls apart<br>It came to an end  
>And now it's breaking his heart<br>He wants to give up  
>Wants to try again<br>Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling**

**'_Sounds like me all the time_'**, thought Haru. **'_One minute, I have a huge crush on Machida; the next, a smaller one on Baron. The one on Baron seems to be growing though._'**

Haru was steadily getting into the song, tapping her feet and bobbing her head to the rhythm.

**Hey, you might not see it with your eyes  
>But keep your head up to the sky<br>The sun is coming through  
>Here's what you gotta do<strong>

**Whoa, whoa...**  
><strong>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Love, love's coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<strong>  
><strong>Love, love's coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones<strong>

**So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders**  
><strong>It's alright, no, it's not over<strong>  
><strong>Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears<strong>  
><strong>Oh, can you feel it<strong>  
><strong>Gotta believe it, gotta see it<strong>  
><strong>By your side in the middle of the night<strong>  
><strong>So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders<strong>  
><strong>It's alright, no it's not over<strong>

**'_Kinda sounds like something Hiromi or Baron would say_'**, the lovable brunette thought, blushing a bit at the thought of the dapper orange feline.

**Whoa, whoa...  
>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<br>Love, love's coming through your headphones  
>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones<br>Love, love's coming through your headphones  
>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones<br>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

**So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders**  
><strong>Coming through your headphones<strong>  
><strong>So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders<strong>  
><strong>Coming through your headphones<strong>

Haru unplugged her ear buds and turned up the volume, dancing to the music while tidying up her room as the song began to wind down.

**Twinkle, twinkle in your eye  
>Listen to this lullaby<br>The sun is shining in the sky  
>I see love it's in your eyes<strong>

**This aint' the first time you felt like this**  
><strong>This ain't the first time, this aitn' the first time<strong>  
><strong>This ain't the last time you'll feel like this<strong>  
><strong>But it'll be fine<strong>  
><strong>If you can just, smile<strong>

Haru smiled like a Jack 'o' lantern when the song ended. **'_Good old Mandy. She always knows what to do._'** Then she noticed a post script underneath the download.

_"P.S.; guess who's going to Japan as part of an exchange student program!"_

Haru's heart skipped a beat, and redoubled its speed.

She couldn't believe it. After three years of emailing each other and only having pictures to go by, they would finally get to meet face-to-face. It was almost too good to be true.

Smiling so hard and wide she thought her face would split in half, Haru raced out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door, eager to tell her friends at The Bureau the _fantastic _news.

As she raced out the door, her mother grinned in triumph.

**'_Score one for the mom._'**

* * *

><p>Ok, how many of you caught the Ice Age reference? "Score one for the sloth." (thud) (weakly) "And the score's all tied up."<p>

I might extend this into a chapter fic; we shall see what The Angel of Inspiration says.

The song is "Headphones", by Britt Nicole. I _totally_ recommend giving it a listen-to.

* I do not know how to speak French. This is a very rough translation from an online translator. And I think we all know how reliable _those_ thing-majiggers are.


End file.
